Then Just Decide!
by SuperFreakk
Summary: It's the after math of the shooting. Spencer and Clay are both shot. Ashley is still confused about who she will choose. And Chelsea's baby is what! Find out in this moving fanfiction that will make you cry, cringe, maybe even laugh. Rated T
1. Chapter 1 The Aftermath

**Rated T for some sexual content, death, and language.**

Paula rushed into the emergency room. Her eyes were red and puffy and her mascara was running down her cheeks. This was the first time ANYONE had seen her looking so.."unperfect".

She looked at the waiting room. Students were all aligned either crying or waiting impatiently. Then she layed her eyes on Ashley.

Ashley's prom dress was ruined with blood. She just sat there, in silence; alone.

Paula, forgetting all of "her morals" and hate, hugged Ashley as tight as she could.

Paula screamed. "Ashley, sweetie. Oh my god." She grew hysterical. Ashley cried with her.

"Ashley," she said holding her daughter's [supposed girlfriend. "Where are my kids?!"

Ashley was still in shock. She couldn't even open her mouth.

Paula, surprisingly, did not get frustrated. "Honey, please. Tell me." 

"Glen," started Ashley. "Is..with..Mad-dison. Over there." she pointed to two seats.

"Oh no, where's Spencer and Clay?" Paula asked anxiously.

Ashley started tearing. "Inside." she said.

Paula knew that "inside" meant that they were in the emergency room. She grabbed her smock and rushed into the rooms.

"WHERE ARE MY KIDS?" she shouted at the doctors.

"Dr. Carlin," said another doctor calmly. "Spencer Carlin is in room A303. Clay Carlin..is here."

About 30 minutes later, Paula walked out of the room.

She walked over to Ashley who was actually finding comfort from Madison. 

"Glen..Madison..Ashley?" she started. "Spencer's in room A303. She's..she's fine." "Clay's fine too..hes in the room next door. We just sent him up there."

Ashley was elated. She couldn't breathe for a moment. She was so happy. Until, he walked over.

Aiden came over from across the room with Kyla holding onto his hands anxiously.

"How are they, Ms. Carlin?" he asked. You could see that Aiden had been crying.

"Fine. Just fine. They're both unconsious though. They might be out for awhile. But they're gunna be okay. I guarantee it."

Everyone hugged each other. But as Ashley was about to hug Aiden, she stopped. They both just looked at each other and turned the other way. What could they possibly say to each other? There was just..too much..tension.

Ashley ran up to Spencer's room. Chelsea was in the bed right next to Spencer; she was awake.

"Oh my god," Ashley said as she walked over to Chesela. "I-I didn't know you got hurt!"

Chelsea sat there. In silence.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm perfect..."

"Hun, you don't sound--"

"It's..the baby." said Chelsea. "I've had..a miscarriage." 

Ashley held Chelsea for a long time. They both looked over at Spencer who had tubes all around her. They held each other for awhile.

Ashley left the room and then bumped into Aiden.

"Oh! Oops! Sorry." said Aiden.  
"Well, yah you should be" said Ashley.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU?!"  
"You ruined my relationship with Spencer, Aiden. You're supposed to be with Kyla!"  
"I'm not supposed to be with her if I don't love her."  
"Yes, you do. You don't love me."  
"Be honest with yourself Ashley. You never answered my question by the way. You can't HONESTLY say you don't have any feelings for me. After everything we've been through. I'm madly in love with you, baby. I can't help it."

Just then, Madison walked out of the room with her mouth agape


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

Just then, Madison walked out of Clay's room with her mouth agape.

Both Ashley and Aiden didn't notice she was standing by them, listening to their conversation. She hid by a corner to eavesdrop more.

"Look Aiden," said Ashley. "I..I can't talk about this now. Spencer and Clay are in a coma."  
"I know, I know. I'm worried for them too. You know I care."  
"Yeah.."  
Aiden tried to hug Ashley but Ashley pushed him off.  
"Aiden, please."  
"Fine."

Aiden walked into Clay's room. Ashley stayed by the door and watched him.

Glen was sitting by Clay's bed holding his hand.  
"It's gonna be okay, man. You're gunna get through this. You're gunna get through this"

Boz and Sean we're looking at Clay; teary eyed.

"God, man." said Sean. "We gotta get them."

Ashley sat on her bed and hugged her pillow. She sat there in silence again. Then she started to cry. There was way too much going on in her life. How could she possibly hold it in. Spencer was in a coma and Spencer and Aiden wanted her to choose between them.

"Hey baby" said Aiden as he gave Ashley a long passionate kiss. "I love you. Do you know how hard it is to not be with you?"

Then Spencer grabbed Ashley's arm.

"SPENCER, YOU'RE AWAKE?!" cried Ashley.

"Yeah, I've missed you so much. I love you." They shared a passionate kiss as well.

Aiden cried,"GET OFF OF HER, SHE'S MINE!"

Spencer shouted, "Shut the hell up Aiden! You always have to ruin everything!"

"Guys, stop tugging my arm! Leave me alone! I get to decide who I love!"

"THEN JUST DECIDE!" shouted Spencer.

Just then a car pulled over to them and shot Ashley.

Ashley woke up.

"Oh thank god!" she said. "It was only a dream."

Kyla then came into her room.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, peachy."

"You don't sound okay to me."

"How can everything be okay?" she yelled. "Spencer's in a coma and--"

Ashley stopped. She couldn't tell Kyla about Aiden. Did Kyla even know? She couldn't tell her. Kyla loves him.

"--and..yeah."

Kyla crawled into bed with Ashley, hugged her tightly, and cried for Spencer. Ashley cried too, but not only for Spencer.

Glen, Madison, Sean, and Boz were still in the hospital. They now were in Chelsea and Spencer's room.

They were all talking to her and comforting her about her miscarriage.

Just then, Chelsea's parents walked into the room.


	3. Chapter 3 Death and Comfort

"Spencer! Spencer!" cried Ashley "SPENCER STOP!..LEAVE ME AND AIDEN ALONE!"

Kyla shook Ashley. "ASH, WAKE UP!"

Ashley woke up in a hot sweat.

Kyla said, "You were screaming again.."

Ashley pulled her hair behind her ears and looked at Kyla "Uhh..yeah..you know. I'm worried about Spencer."

"Funny," said Kyla. "Because you didn't sound like it."

"Kyla, it was just a dream. You know Aiden's all--"

Kyla interrupted. "Look, I know how you and Aiden feel about each other. Fine, take him. I don't care. I heard everything he had to say at the prom."

Ashley looked at Kyla teary eyed. "You--you heard?"

"I was standing right there."

"Kyla, I'm sorry. I just--I don't know what to--"

"Whatever," Kyla interrupted again. "It's 9:00 in the morning, and its summer. Go back to bed."

Kyla layed back down. Ashley looked at the digital clock on the nightstand by Kyla.

"Yah, hello first day of summer." she said sarcastically.

She waited until Kyla fell back asleep before she could get up again. She didn't bother to check if her mother was home because she knew she was out with one of her 2 million boyfriends. Her mother didn't care about the shooting; the hospital called her and left 3 messages on her cell phone.

She crept into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. She was wearing a white tanktop and long pajama bottoms from Victoria Secret's PINK collection.

She took her coffee and sat by the window and just thought. She felt the nice morning sunlight on her back and it felt amazing. She hadn't felt this way in a long time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chelsea had awaken from her hospital bed. Her mother was sleeping on the chair across from her bed. Spencer was still out of it in the bed next to her.

Her parents seemed to be happy about the miscarriage, yet they tried to hide it last night. Chelsea, for one, was not happy. She knew Clay wouldn't have been happy either. Because Clay wanted to have this child. And Clay was definately going to wake up soon right? Right?

Right then, Mrs. Carlin walked into the room with her scrubs on her. She was all teary eyed.

"Chelsea," she said trying to hold back her tears.

Chelsea knew what Mrs. Carlin was about to say. Without any hesitation Chelsea ran to Mrs. Carlin and hugged her tightly. She didn't care that the water and IV attached to her wrist in the tubes were trailing along behind her.

Mrs Carlin said, "We thought he was gunna be okay. We-we didn't know it would end up like this. Why?! Why?!"

Chelsea just cried in Mrs. Carlin's arms. They both sobbed for they knew their Clay wasn't coming out of the coma. That the gunman's fire, got the best of him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's door bell rang. She ran to the door to get it.

As she opened the door, Aiden rushed in.

"Ashley," he said.  
"What now Aiden?"  
"Did you hear about what happened?"  
"No, what?" Ashley turned away and Aiden grabbed her arm.

"Clay's dead. He passed away this morning. His heart gave out. They didn't know it was that bad."

"Oh my god," said Kyla who was listening in from the staircase. Her eyes began to be filled with tears.

"No." said Ashley. "You're kidding. Stop it Aiden. STOP IT!" Without thinking Ashley crawled into Aiden's arms.

"It's okay Ash, I'm here for you" said Aiden. He looked over at Kyla who was looking at him straight in the eye. "I'm here for you Ashley. Always."

Ashley looked into Aiden's eyes.

"Aiden, do--do you wanna stay? Please?"

Aiden smiled,"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4 Sweeter than Ice Cream

Glen, Paula, and Arthur sat together in their living room; quietly. Glen's eyes were red and puffy. He looked like he had spent the night in a cave. It looked like he had not shaved in about a week, his King High Cobra Varsity Basketball t-shirt had holes in it, and his sweat pants were dirty. Paula was still in her scrubs and Arthur was dressed casually, as usual.

The Carlin family had no idea what to say to each other. Even Glen, the "comic relief guy", was out of jokes.

Arthur looked up at Paula, "How's Spencer doing?"

"She's still out of it." replied Paula looking down at the ground. 

"Should-d we go visit-t her-r?" Glen asked stuttering. He had not talked in a while which caused his words to get mushed up and his voice to become a bit deeper.

"What's there to see?" said Paula, still looking at the ground.

"Maybe she's awake."

"She's obviously not. The doctor's would have called me in." 

"Whatever, Mom! I'm trying to think of ideas here!" shouted an angry, frustrated Glen.

Arthur looked at Glen. "Glen, have you talked to Ashley at all?" 

"No..why would I talk to that hom-"

"--it was just a question," interrupted Arthur. "Besides, Ashley is Spencer's girlfriend. She's probably hurting so badly right now." 

"If she was, why hasn't she been at the hospital. The last time she was there was when the shooting first occured. Spencer's been in a coma for two days and Clay just--"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Paula. "Stop it, Glen."

Arthur looked at his wife like an idea had just struck him. "Paula?" he asked.

"What is it?" Paula said staring back at the ground again.

"How are we going to tell Clay's mother?"

Paula looked up and stared back at Arthur. 

--------------------------------------- 

It was now the first evening of summer. Spencer, still fast asleep, Clay was pronounced dead earlier that day, Chelsea's parents didn't care about the miscarriage, and Ashley was finding comfort in someone she never thought she would...

They had went out for ice cream and came back. Ashley had ordered a chocolate ice cream cone, and for Aiden a Rocky Mountain cone. 

Ashley sat down on the hammack on her front porch. She motioned for Aiden to sit by her.

"Hey what's that over there?" asked Aiden pointing to the vast night sky above of them.

"What?" Ashley asked as she looked up.

Just then Aiden took a lick of her ice cream cone.

"HEY!" she shouted.

Ashley punched Aiden's arm. They both laughed and looked into each others eyes. Ashley quickly turned away.

"Thanks." she said.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me, during all of this."

"Ash, it's no problem. You know I'm always here for you."

"I know. You're great like that."

"Well you know me, I'm beast."

"Oh shutup, ego freak!" Ashley said punching Aiden's arm again. But before she could, Aiden grabbed her fist and then held her hand. They looked into each other's eyes.

"You know Ashley," he said still looking into her eyes. "You have the most beautiful dark eyes..in the world."

"Thanks." she said softly.

"I'm crazy about you, Ash." he said.

"Aiden I--"

"Please..don't say anything..don't ruin this moment." Aiden brushed her bangs back with his free hand. His other hand holding his ice cream. 

Ashley shut her eyes. "Fine."

Aiden moved in closer. And then he did it. The anticpated kiss. The kiss he had been waiting for since last year. And the best thing about it was, Ashley kissed him back.


	5. Chapter 5 Anything But a Hot Night

Paula paced across the kitchen. She then stopped and looked at the phone. She'd probably been doing this for 30 minutes straight; pacing and looking.

Arthur was upstairs in their bedroom watching television and Glen was in the living room right next door. He was playing Guitar Hero 2. Glen was screaming and dancing along to the music so Paula figured he was probably winning.

How could Paula just call up Clay's mother to tell her that her son died? "Uhh..hi..yah..Clay died." Should she invite her over? Should she talk to her over the phone? What should she do?

Hi..This is..Paula Carlin..umm..I have some unfourtante news.

Perfect.

She finally had the urge to pick up the phone.

"Rrrring...Rrrring..Rrrring."

"Hello, you have reached my voice mail box at 555-55559. I'm not here so please leave a message after the beep."

Paula thought quickly. WHAT SHOULD I SAY?!

Beep.

Paula paused for a minute.

"Hi..this is Paula Carlin..please, please call me back as soon as you get this."

Paula hung up the phone and sat down in the chair next to the phone. She put her head in her hands and thought about her little baby boy who was up in the sky now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ashley and Aiden were still on the porch. Their ice cream cones were melting, but that didn't matter right now.

Aiden pulled away gently first.

"I'm crazy about you Ashley Davies," he said smiling and playing with her curls.

Ashley smiled and leaned in for more. The kisses were getting hotter. They both loved it.

Aiden threw their ice cream cones in a trash can conviently located underneath the porch. He scooted on top of Ashley.

After a few minutes, Ashley got up.

"Come," she said grabbing his hand and leading him into the house.

Kyla wanted to leave the two alone so she was out for the night with a friend and Mrs. Davies was still nowhere to be found since the shooting.

Ashley led Aiden to her bedroom. They both collapsed onto the bed; laughing and kissing.

Ashley shut her eyes for a moment.

"ASHLEY..ASHLEY...ASHLEY" cried a blurry Spencer.

Ashley opened her eyes. Spencer wasn't there. It was just her and Aiden.

She fooled around with Aiden some more.

ASHLEY! ASHLEY! cried Spencer again. This time Ashley could see Spencer running towards her. She was still in her hospital gown. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy.

Ashley opened her eyes again and there was still just Aiden and Ashley.

Ashley unbuttoned her blouse.

"ASHLEY..STOP..PLEASE!"

Ashley opened her eyes and got off the bed. Aiden looked confused.

"Ash, whats wrong?"

"Nothing." she said looking around the room in shock.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Okay Aiden..you can chill in my bed for tonight and I'll sleep in Kyla's." said Ashley grabbing her clothes.

"Wait, Ashley! Come on! What did I do?"

Ashley walked back to the bed. "It's not you, Aiden." she said. She put her hands around Aiden's head and was about to lean in for a kiss, until she saw Spencer again. She stopped and ran out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6 It Was 4 AM

Ashley tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep for there was way too much going on. Plus, Kyla's pillows were too hard. She sat up in her sister's peach room on her brown and tan sheets on the bed. She looked around as her eyes came down towards her sister's digital Minnie Mouse clock. It was now 4 am. She lay back down and thought. She touched her lips and smiled about the previous events before with Aiden. Then she remembered the images of Spencer and she turned over on her side; worried. She thought about Spencer. Spencer had been out cold for almost three days and she hadn't visited her since the shooting. Ashley turned on her other side and thought about Aiden again; his hair, his smile, the way he said "Ashley" softly. Then she remembered Spencer. Ughh, how can a girl possibly fall asleep?

Aiden awoke from his dream to find himself in Ashley's room. It was bad enough he had a dream that he was with Ashley but to wake up in her room? He looked at the digital clock beside him and the time read "4:00 am". Then he remembered everything that happened last night. He smiled and looked around Ashley's room excitedly. Then he remembered how Ashley ran out. Why did she run out? How could she--then he remembered about Spencer. Sweet little Spencer. The little Spencer who take away his love. It was perfectly find what he was doing. He had to fight for the one he loved. But, she apparently didn't love him for she ran out. Did she love him? Was it he who made Ashley run out? How can a guy possibly sleep?

Paula woke up from a tragic nightmare that Spencer had died. She looked at the digital clock beside her that read "4:00". She turned to her other side to find a worn out, tired, Arthur sleeping like a baby. She turned forward and thought. Her son Clay was dead. He wasn't coming back. This wasn't like when he was 12 and went to summer camp for 8 weeks. He wasn't coming back. And then her daughter was in a coma. The doctors and Mrs. Carlin thought that Clay was going to be fine, but apparently he wasn't. Was Spencer going to be okay? Ughh. How could a mother possibly fall asleep?

Chelsea arose to find herself in her hospital bed. She had a wonderful dream about her, Clay, and the baby. She kept smiling and ran her fingers underneath the blanket to touch her stomach. Then she realized that the baby was gone and so was her beloved boyfriend. She looked at the clock on top of the wall. It was now 4 am. Tears ran down her soft cheeks. She looked over at Spencer and then turned the other way to try to fall asleep. But, how could a girl who lost the ones she loved possibly fall asleep?

It was still 4 am. Chelsea was just getting comfortable when she heard a scream.

"THEN JUST DECIDE!"

She turned the other way again and saw the dirty blonde haired girls' eyes starting to flutter open. Her cheeks we're flushed again. Chelsea was shocked. She quickly pressed the button to call for a nurse.

It was 4 am and Spencer Carlin had finally awakened from her deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7 Remembering and Realizing

Posted: Wed Sep 5, 2007 05:54 PM  
Subject: 

Spencer awoke in a deep sweat.

"Wha-what happened?" she said looking around the room. Her eyes wondered around until they layed upon a worried Chelsea.

"Spencer, sweetie!" cried Chelsea. "I'm so happy you're awake." Chelsea ran towards Spencer's bed and hugged her.

Spencer then had a flashback. The prom. The dancing. Ashley being torn between her and Aiden. And then the shooting. Then..everything just went to black.

Chelsea started sobbing "I'm so happy. I was so worried. I didn't want to lose anyone again."

Spencer pulled Chelsea away. "Wha-what?" she asked. Chelsea looked at Spencer. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy. Her voice was very soft for she had just woken up.

Chelsea looked down at the ground. She couldn't tell Spencer right now. Spencer just woke up. "Umm..I said I was happy you were awake and I didn't lose you."

Spencer smiled. "Oh."

Two doctors ran into Spencer and Chelsea's bedroom.

"Spencer Carlin!" exclaimed the doctor. "You had quite a prom experience. Nurse, please check her blood pressure."

The nurse took Spencer's blood pressure and checked to see if her tempture was normal.

"So..where.did.I--" started Spencer.

"The bullet hit the side of you. It wasn't the bullet that put you in a coma it was the fall. You had quite a blow to the head when you fell down."

Spencer felt the top of her head. There was a bandage going around it. She then pulled off the covers and looked under her hospital gown. She saw a gauze taped the side of her stomach. It kind of hurt.

"We weren't actually expecting you to wake up any time soon." said the nurse. "Usually with the fall you had, a person wakes up after a week..maybe even longer."

"You're so lucky." said Chelsea, still sitting on Spencer's bed.

Paula rushed into the room!

"SPENCER! MY BABY!" she said running toward her injured daughter. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE AWAKE!

She ran towards her baby girl. She hugged her tightly. Spencer was getting kind of tired of all the hugging.

"Spencer, a physcologist will be seeing you and asking you a few questions in about an hour."

Spencer nodded. She became drowsy and almost fell asleep again until her mother nudged her.

"Spencer, sweetie." said her mother. "We have to keep you awake." 

Spencer smiled. "I'll try"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aiden walked into Kyla's room where Ashley was sleeping. Ashley saw him, then closed her eyes to pretend she was sleeping.

Aiden didn't fall for it. He crawled into bed with her. Ashley opened her eyes slowly, still pretending she was sleeping before.

"Aiden, no..we can't.." said Ashley.

"Why not?" said Aiden. "What's wrong?"

"I just can't. I'm sorry Aiden."

"Ashley, I love you. And I know you love me too. That's why you keep coming back to me."

"Aiden..I--" 

"Don't feel guilty about Spencer. If I'm the one you want then lets just be together. Spencer can take of herself. It's not like she's never been dumped before. You guys aren't even together anymore." 

"Aiden, I don't know who I want. It's just so confusing." Ashley was about to get out of the bed until Aiden pulled her back in and kissed her.

"Let me help you." he said softly.

They began kissing. One thing led to another. Articles of clothing began coming off.

Then, the phone rang. Ashley was annoyed at the disturbance so she knocked it down.

On the called ID it read: Carlin, Paula.

Ashley and Aiden continued.

The phone rang again. Again it was Paula.

Ashley ignored it.


	8. Note From The Author

**Hello, it's your author SuperFreakk!**

Wow, when's the last time I updated this story?! I'm sorry, guys! Honestly, I've been so incredibly busy—I totally forgot about this story! I've made fanfictions before and never finished but I would really love to finish and maybe even edit previous chapters. Who knows, just keep looking out for some new chapters or updates from me. Just giving out this note to let you guys know I'm still around and I do really appreciate the reviews. But I also want to point out that **even I** don't know if this is going to be an Ashden or a Spashley. Or maybe neither! You viewers are just gunna have to read and find out and so will I! Hah! Love you guys


End file.
